The truth
by Gray lines
Summary: A drabble series ranging from fluff to angst to normal life. About our favorite meister and weapon duo. Chapter 1, maka Albarn did NOT have daddy issues. Chapter 15, how the hell was she supposed to resist him?
1. Chapter 1

Maka Albarn does **not** have daddy issues. It's bad enough that the girl looks like a Loli but when you throw in the fact that every body thinks shes looking for a daddy soul has to practically beat the old pervs off with a stick.

Thank God most people also think that she is a lesbian with all her 'I hate men' rants. But that isn't true either.

Maka Albarn is brutally honest with everyone but herself. She is too afraid to be weak to ever admit her true fears. So she tells her self a lie she can deal with and moves on.

Maka doesn't hate her dad. That much is clear in the way she is so careful with all the memories she keeps of him in her mind.

Soul was shocked the first time they resonated and he saw the carful little photo album tucked on the shelf in her head. It was easy to notice among the piles of other memories books she had. most were labeled ( even in her soul she's anal about organization) .

It was the same album she had tucked into the top shelf of her bookcase in the living room. He didn't go digging around in her head that time but he had done some snooping later during 'bonding exercises' that Maka had insisted on.

No she didn't hate her father, it was just easter to tell herself that he was the bad guy as long as he stayed. She knew on some level that he loved her too much to leave like her mom did. So it was ok to blame him. He wasn't going anywhere.

But her mom, the woman she had looked up to more than anyone wile she was growing up, didn't love her. Not enough to stay. Kami Albarn was a selfish person, but as long as Maka worshiped her she couldn't lose her. No matter how far her mon traveled (ran away) as long as she was set up on a pedestal in maka's heart, she was close.

She could push away her father and never lose him, just like she could hang onto her mother and never get her back. No Maka never had 'daddy issues ' she is simply afraid someone else is going to leave her.

She pushes people away because if she doesn't get attached then it won't hurt when they're gone. It took her a long time to trust soul, not because he was a man but because he was a weapon. Someone that would only be her partner until he was a death scythe.

It was obvious in the way they coasted through their first 99 souls without so much as an attempt to resonate that they were holding back. But after the black blood when she almost lost him , when she realised she was already way to attached. Her whole personality flipped.

She hung onto him much in the way she does her mother. Afraid if she blinks just once he'll leave her. It took soul way too long to realise this. It took many months of confusion about his partners odd behavior for him to realise what was wrong.

It all started with the partner request notes that were shoved in his locker. It was the look in her eyes when they fluttered to the ground, it was the overly sweetness in wich she started speaking to him and agreeing with whatever he wanted.

When he called her out on it she flipped personality again. It was like in the beginning. She blocked him out of her mind. Pulled away so hopefully, when he did leave her for one of the beautiful, curvey Meister's that left the notes in his locker, it wouldn't hurt as much.

He could feel their link slipping. He knew he was losing her and didn't know why. They fought, him begging and pleading to now why she pulled away. Why she shut herself up, why she never touched him, never looked at him anymore. He screamed for an answer. But she's just blink back the tears and insist he was wrong.

She was fine, they were fine. But they were not. Then out of desperation he had done something he would never have done to her otherwise. He held her against the wall and forced a soul connection. Forced himself into her mind.

And when she fought back , he only delved deeper the little demon offering assistance in holding her back. He dug until he was in front of a door. One that had been locked and bricked over. Her mind screamed at him to stop, but he didn't.

He pushed his way into her fears and gasped. Her deepest thoughts swirled around him. All her fears and the truths behind the lies she fed herself. He found out what she had thought about him and almost cried at how stupid she was. He was halph way back out the door when he noticed a thought tucked into the corner of the little vault she had built.

It was brighter than the others but laced with so much pain and fear it looked like a flame drowning in mud. He crept over and reached out to it, only for the fear to rip it away from him. He couldn't tell what it was but it was much to bright to be locked up with the rest of her turmoil so he chased it. He grabbed onto it and was sucked into the past.

The scene before him was familiar. A cold church floor covered in his blood. But this time he was seeing things through maka's eyes. Feeling what she had felt. The emotions were similar to that of his when he realised she wasn't going to block the next swing of the demon sword. Desperation, fear, regret. But then her thoughts kicked in.

Stein was fighting crona outside and she was staring down at his face. He was nestled into her lap. Her hands running through his hair as she apologized over and over for not being strong enough for him.

Her mind flew through thoughts and blames so fast he could hardly fallow her train of thought. It was so similar to her mind when she read that he would have smiled if her thoughts went so depressed.

It hit her quickly that she couldn't live without him. That if he died she wouldn't be far after. Because... because she loved him.

Soul was so shocked he lost his grip on the forced resonance and was quickly ripped out of maka's soul. He woke back to the real world to find her limp against him. He stumbled to the ground and she slid down in front of him.

"maka" he breathed. She flinched curling in on herself. He probed her soul gently trying to get a sense of how much she hated him now. But there was no hate, no resentment towards him. Just towards herself and an overwhelming amount of fear.

Soul grabbed her and pulled her ruffly against his chest. She gasped in surprise and tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her. She struggled. he was done with her resistance so he spoke to her from where she hid under his chin.

"your such an idiot Maka. I'm not going anywhere." he leaned down so his lips brushed her ear when he spoke. "i love you too." those words brought on a new wave of fear but one that was quickly overwhelmed by joy and relief.

She didnt have to worship him or push him away. He wasn't going anywhere.

 **_**  
 **Ok so this was my first fanfic but I want real feedback. No sugar coating. Tell me the truth. If this one goes well then i might make this into a set of drabbles but for now here it is. Thank you for reading and please review - gray**


	2. Chapter 2

Maka was so uncool.

She walked around in pigtails like a five year old.

Shed shoot him dirty looks for slacking off in class, and nag him about his grades.

She always picks fights and ends them with one of her stupid maka chops.

She's so stubborn. You couldn't get the girl to compromise on anything.

And she read books all the time.

Maka was in no way cool but she was a great damn meister and soul had no problem punching out that mouthy asshole in class who called her "a weak little girl"

And if he was stuck with two days of detention that was fine he could deal with that.

The pissed meister breathing down his neck however….

Sorry for the late update and that this is so short. But I haven't been dealing so inspired lately.


	3. Chapter 3

This whole mission felt wrong from the moment lord death brought it up.

This guy they were sent after was supposed to be human, or at least partly.

He had started devouring witch souls. So he wasn't exactly a kishin egg. He was something new. It wasn't till he started taking out Meister and weapon teams that shinigami-sama even knew he existed.

He was fascinated with anything witch related. And of course because weapons were technically invented by the witch Arcane, he had lately taken to kidnapping weapons as they were fighting other kishin eggs. Usually leaving the Meister to be devoured.

Lord death was furious, and he had personally asked the two to take on this mission. What were they gonna do? Say no.

So now they were in some small french town in north Canada freezing their asses off and trying to remember what little french they had been required to learn, like three years ago.

Soul pulled the bike up to the forest path they had been directed to earlier by the tallest old woman soul had ever seen. The woman was like six foot six and ninety years old.

Soul, slowed down and looked over at maka whose eyes were hazy and far off in what he had come to know as her using soul perception.

She blinked and looked back over at him. "I don't see him but, there up does appear to be weapon souls huddled over by the mountain ridge. Soul nodded once and started slowly trying to keep wind to a minimum.

They ended up stashing the bike behind a boulder a few yards from the cave mouth they had discovered. Maka hesitated In front of the cave sweeping the area one last time for any signs of the enemy

it would be easier to get the weapons out if he wasn't there so she shouldn't be so put off. This was a good thing.

So why didn't it feel like it?

Maka took soul's hand and they headed in. Soul in scythe form.

It was to dark to see anything, so maka switched to soul perception. She could spot a soul without light, and there was less chance of him sneaking up on her this way.

They followed the tunnel through quite a ways before they got close to where the weapons were being held. The tunnel opened up into a huge room. There were Christmas lights lining the ceiling far above and a large furnace placed to the side.

It was an old one the kind that still burned wood. It looked very out of place, but worked well enough to make maka start sweating through her heavy winter coat.

The weapons were all held in a cage in the center of the room. They were curled up and unconscious.

Maka took a cautious step forward sweeping the room with her eyes. She saw nothing but the dread deep in her stomach started to scream at her to stop.

She backed up a couple paces only to press lightly against someone. She was ten feet away in a flash turned towards the only exit, her weapon held tight.

The boy standing in the doorway was tall. Only about a year older than maka (who was sixteen) with blonde hair and emerald eyes.

"Hello maka" he spoke up sweetly.

That was a bad sign. he knew her name. This guy liked to stalk his prey. Each witch and weapon disappearing at least two months between each other. He liked to chose his material carefully.

If he knew her name then there was no telling how much he knew about her.

"I'm glad you're finally here" his head cocked to the side. His smile just slightly too wide.

"And soul to of course" he waved friendly towards soul.

Soul growled loudly through his weapon form.

Maka was quietly assessing the situation. There might be an opening just above and to the left of the furnace. Though it could very well be an alcove.

 _So maka what do you think about my look?_

He asked running a hand through his tousled Ashe blonde hair

 _I picked it just for you, after that little trip through the lust chapter, I found exactly what your perfect other half is. You do know that's what it shows you as right? That's why soul was so much shorter and even his eyes were a duller color._

It was true, now that she noticed, that he looked just like the male version of her.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

 _I wasn't aware of that._ Maka answered hesitantly. Maybe if she got him talking she could stall and find a way out.

 _Well I do suppose that you were a little overwhelmed. How has kid been, by the way? Any more episodes?_

 _He's fine._

Soul snapped. He was not happy with how much this guy knew about them.

 _Excuse me soul, but I wasn't talking to you. If I wanted accurate information from you I'd ask how Liz's ass has been looking lately._ He sneered at soul.

Soul growled harshly at that comment. _Why have you been watching us?_ Soul demanded.

 _Oh I am so glad you asked! Well you see it all started when I found out you were a demon scythe. That had gotten me very excited. But unfortunately soon after I found you Medusa infected you with that horrid black blood._

 _I was devastated. I even half considered snatching that red headed death scythe instead, but he wasn't half of what you were. So I moved on. And then the most amazing thing happened._

 _Little maka here showed her true form during the battle with the kishin. She is such a beautiful specimen. She inherited the weapon gene from her father but it layed dormant, until she had let go of all of herself for those few moments. All of her time resonating with you strengthened her gene_

 _She is so beautiful._ He mused. They were unsure if that was a comment meant for her or her blade.

 _How did you… how was I.._

Maka mumbled bewildered.

 _Well I already told you how you_

 _But as for how I know, that's simple, I know everything about you._ He smiled fondly.

 _You don't know a damn thing about her._ Soul snarled. He was so done with this guy.

The boy glared straight into souls blade. _Oh don't I? I know she takes her coffee with two sugars and cream. I know that her favorite authors are Austin Studer and Alex Greene. I know she keeps a notebook full of poetry under her mattress, and that it's very good. I know that her favorite food is green bean casserole but she only makes it during the holidays so it stays special. I know that she cannot seem to fall asleep with socks on. I know she takes her baths so hot the bathroom steams up like a bathhouse scene in anime, but unlike anime the steam doesn't cover anything._

He said the last part slowly, causing make to cringe.

I know that she sometimes has to use soul's raser when hers dulls out. I know how much lotion she uses on her legs. Who are you keeping so soft for anyways, I liked to think it was me but that's impossible, so who?.

Soul was about to yell out when maka cut him off.

 _How did you get so close to me?_

She whispered.

 _Oh maka, I'm disappointed you haven't figured it out yet. Just take a look at my soul._

She reluctantly did as she was told and gasped. _Where is your soul?_

 _Why it's right here in my chest. Only you can't see it. Isn't that funny? I ate so many witch souls I amplified their soul protect to make mine invisible. Oh and you're gonna love this part, I have also taken the witches magic so I can have animal ability's. You see that's how I watch you. I'm quite literally the fly on your wall._

Maka was so very done with this conversation. There was no other way out. Shed have to initiate the battle this time.

Maka took off across the space poised and ready to strike. But the boy was faster. He was gone by the time she reached the exit.

And then he was suddenly sitting on top of the weapon's cage.

 _Now that was rude, I wasn't done talking._

Maka wasted no time. She jumped up to strike and he was gone again. Only to reappear directly beside her.

He lashed out ready to strike maka, so she brought soul's shaft horizontal in order to block the attack.

Then he was behind her. His chest pressed to her back, and his arms holding soul tightly against maka's throat.

Soul wanted desperately to transform but this close to maka's face he didn't know if he could without hurting her. Placing himself in her hand in weapon form was easy but in human form it was a little more difficult.

 _As I was saying._ The boy whispered in maka's ear.

 _I know almost everything about you. I know how you sleep. Trying to curl yourself around someone, but your beds empty isn't it?_

 _I know that you can't stand lightning, so if there's a thunderstorm wherever ever you are after a mission you won't sleep_

 _I know that after you have a nightmare you'll go stand in soul's door way, but you won't sut with him because you don't want to seem weak._

 _I know that your wounds from the kishin battle were a lot worse than you told soul but you knew he'd blame himself a lot more if he knew._

 _I know the scars you have here-_

He traced across her side.

 _And here-_

He slid across her stomach

 _And here-_

 _His hand slipped up her thigh._

Maka's struggles increased until she had soul at least two inches from her neck. He took the opportunity and transformed just a couple feet away.

The boy grinned at soul from over maka's shoulder and barried his nose in her neck.

Soul hissed but couldn't attack yet. Maka was between them.

 _Let my Meister go._ Soul spat out.

 _Really soul, do you think you deserve to be her weapon? How much do you really know about her, how much attention do you pay her?_

 _His hands wound around her throat and waist gripping her hard against him._

 _You know soul you get too jealous. Maka doesn't like guys like that. I would be pissed about how much time you spend with my maka but jealousy is annoying._

 _I could be jelouse that your perfect other half looked way too similar to maka. But I'm not, because maka's didn't look a thing like you._

 _Maka deserves better than you. Maka deserves a weapon like me._

 _But your not a weapon!_ Soul cried out.

The boy made a pointed look towards all the weapons he had captive. _Not yet, but soon. And maka will be my_ _meister._

 _Only someone as special as her could._

 _It took all soul had to keep himself from launching at the freak._

This guy could talk all day about how soul wasn't good enough. He could talk about how he knew maka but that didn't make it true. He knew maka better than anyone and when she locked eyes with him as the strangers hand cupped under her jaw he knew what to do.

Maka bit down on his hand and when his other hand released he waist she ducked. Soul jumped over her, blade digging through the boy's abdomen. He pulled apart in a flash an ugly black soul left in his place.

Soul ignored the disgusting soul and knelt down next to maka. She was spitting blood out of her mouth and shaking slightly.

 _Are you ok?_ Souls hands hovered over her. _Yeah I'm fine._ she said steadily. _But we're bug bombing the apartment when we get home._

Soul nodded and pulled maka's little compact mirror out of his pocket, a quick chat with Lord death and they had a rescue team coming for the weapons.

Maka hadn't felt like waiting around so they headed out. They might have escaped this mission physically fine but he could tell maka was gonna be pretty shaken up for a wile.

And there was no way he was letting her out of his sight. If this creep could get that close to her then others could to.

 **I'm so sorry for not posting. Things have been crazy and my internet is all over the place.**

 **I hope this story makes up for my absence.**

 **As always review harshly**

 **-ms,gray.**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK so realised I didn't put a disclaimer in here yet so I don't own soul eater or any of its characters. There that's better. Anyhow info at the bottom and all readers are loved.**

Ever since blackstar's soul perception finally kicked in he thought it was just hilarious to pop up out of nowhere and say something dirty to Maka when her and soul had a background resonance going.

It was honestly way to hard to be around maka like this. This was his scrawny flat chested, loli looking Meister. He shouldn't have so many sexy images of her running through his head.

Maka wasn't sexy. I mean sure when shed wear that black dress her skin shone like marble. And sometimes when she walked around the apartment he'd notice how nice her legs are.

But this was maka. She wore pigtails for God sakes. There was no way anyone, much less cool guy soul, could find that nerd attractive.

So why then did soul find himself sitting in class daydreaming about her legs rather than actually dreaming.

This was cutting into his nap time and that was just flat out not OK.

He glanced over at his Meister who was diligently taking notes. Her hand moving in that all too familiar way.

He knew almost everything about this girl.

The way her hair curled around her in the mornings.

The misty look her eyes took on when she was really into her book and hadn't blinked for a few chapters.

Or even the slight shift in her features that meant what you just said hurt her but there was no way she was gonna let you know that.

And he knew that falling for your partner was probably the biggest sin in maka's book.

Soul sighed and put his head down on his arms.

He was going to kill blackstar.

Soul fell sprawling onto the floor panting and sweaty.

He had been startled out if a dream (admittedly one that wasn't going that well) by a scream.

He ripped himself out of the cage that was his comforter, sprinted out the open door of his bedroom and (literally) ran into maka.

They were both sent tumbling to the ground in a mess of limbs.

Maka was panting as well and boy did soul notice, considering her chest was pressed into his arm.

Soul pulled himself free of her and sat back.

"Maka, whats wrong? Why did you scream?"

But maka only stared at him strangely. " I thought you were the one that screamed."

Both their eyes widened at the statement.

If they didn't scream who did?

Maka stood and soul transformed. She wasn't really dressed for hunting but she didn't have time to change. So she went running out the door barefoot in a pair of silver workout shorts and a white spaghetti strap.

Unfortunately a thorough sweep of the neighborhood turned up nothing. They put in a quick report with lord death and settled onto the couch.

The only conclusion they could come up with is that they had started resonating in their sleep and someone in souls nightmare screamed.

Resonance is a great tool but sometimes it was really hard to be in someone else's head. To listen to their thoughts and be influenced by their emotions and desires. To be so openly exposed. Your entire being layer open for another person.

When you resonate your entire past and present are opened to them like a silent movie.

Every thought and emotion you've ever had is set within arms reach.

You can Lose yourself and completely drown in your partner's consciousness. Like the kishins weapon did over a century ago.

It's like torture at first. Just uncomfortable and quite frankly terrifying. You can feel them moving through your head like fingers caressing your brain.

But as the newness fades it's replaced by comfort the reassurance that someone knows every bad thing about you and is still here. Just on the other side of the couch with their nose in a book.

Then it's addicting. Their thoughts and emotions floating around the back of your mind. The soft pressure of someone else inside your head. Going without the feeling for even a day was unthinkable, unnatural. And that made being away from each other impossible.

Resonance makes you dependent. It was the reason that kami stayed with spirit as long as she did.

Resonance was dangerous. It made you inseparable but if your partner did anything unforgiving then you would be stuck in a never ending loop of hatred and dependency.

You had to be careful and you had to give up all of your secrets.

So soul ,who was sitting across from the girl that had been renting space in his head for the past year or so now, was being emotionally torn in two. If he told her about the thoughts he'd been having he knew how it would end.

But if he didn't then she could just as easily find out during the next battle when they went into a full resonance.

What the hell was he supposed to do?

ok so not my best peice but I think it got pretty deep there at the end. Just a little things about how I think soul would take the throws of puberty living with a girl whose head he occupied on a regular basis. I was gonna do this as a comedy but it really didn't work out that I'll to a comedy one shot of this later.

 **Anyhow as always review harshly my dear readers. All feedback is appreciated. But every reader is loved. Hope you enjoyed this**

 **-ms gray.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I realized that I haven't done any from maka's point of view, which is odd since I identify more with her. So here is a little thing from her**

The worst kind of loneliness is this kind that's sneaks up on you and beats you while you're feeling your best.

Kid was throwing a party and of course he needed maka and soul to ,as he put it 'steer the crowds', but really they were just there for emotional support because of all the inevitable asymmetry.

Maka had spent four house today stuck being liz's doll. She had been brushed, plucked and painted ruthlessly.

As annoying as the process was maka had to admit she looked pretty damn good when it was all over. She had turned some heads tonight and gained more than a few compliments.

And oh boy did she dance. She still doesn't really understand music especially to the degree that soul does but from resonating with his for so long her body could damn well follow the beat.

Maka responded to it just the same as she would his soul in battle. She ended up dancing nonstop for hours. Effectively wearing out her weapon friends that lacked the stamina she had.

But as the party started to wind down the slow songs began. And maka didn't have anyone to dance with.

But that's not a big deal. She maka albarn for death sakes. She doesn't need a man. He'd just drag her down. Just because not a single guy attempted to ask her out doesn't mean she should be upset. She should be glad really, this way she didn't have to turn anyone down.

But despite all of this as she sat of to the side in one of the many chairs set against the wall. She found herself watching all of the couples swaying happily and wishing that she had someone to loop her arms around.

She thought that putting soul as her official date on the RSVP was enough. (Since dates were required) but he wasn't into her. No one was. No matter how beautiful she was or how much the ruffles on her dress made it look like she had breasts. She would always just be the sad flat chested, high strung, bookworm that no one in their right mind would even consider dating.

Maka sighed and resolved to go and find soul. Although he agreed to go she knew he hated social events and would most likely hiding just on the edge of a dark hallway so he wouldn't be stuck in the crowd

He looked up questioningly when she approached but said nothing.

She simply asked if it was ok with him if they left a little early. He nodded eagerly and they made their exit quickly.

Maka would get over this silly feeling. She had to. She was a strong independent woman who didn't need a man. Except maybe the one sitting in front of her on his bike. But that was in a different way. Right….?

 **ok so i couldn't help slipping a little soma in the end there at the end. Hehe. Anyways this was pretty deep and something I definitely see happening to maka.**

 **Review harshly my dear readers. I can only get better with criticism.**

 **Yours truly -ms, gray.**


	6. Chapter 6

**this is an au. Normal modern highschool stuff. Maka and soul don't live together but they do live alone.**

Maka was so done with today.

She hadn't woken up to her alarm to day and was late to school.

Then she had been stressed about the detabtion she had gotten because of that she missed two whole questions on a test and got beaten out by Ox for the highest score.

And she had run out of lunch money and didn't get to eat lunch.

Then this bitch in gym decided to give the rope she was climbing a nice tug causing maka to fall off and sprain her ankle.

Then the unthinkable happened. She had forgotten to do her biology homework and got griped at by the teacher.

Plus soul was sick today so she had no one to complain to AND no one she knew to sit by in detention. So she got stuck next to some annoying guy who slept and snored for the entire hour so of course she didn't get any homework done.

Then to top it all off she had to walk twelve blocks home because she didn't have a ride.

By the time she got to her street she decided to just go the extra block to the off white apartment building trudge her way up the stairs and through the halls to her best friends apartment. She flopped down on souls bed. he pulled the blankets back so she could crawl in and curl uo against him. She didn't even bother to take her shoes off.

This whole day had been crappy but soul was familiar and warm. (Granted he had a fever but...)

 **nnot really sure what this is but it was nice to write so... Here. Review or don't but he honest. -gray**


	7. Chapter 7

The floorboards creak as mama slips out of her room. She limps slightly and favors her left arm.

The last battle had left her with deep lacerations to her left torso and pulled her arm out of her

The wounds weren't really all that bad but soul had become even more overprotective than he usually gets when she gets hurt.

;"The poor guy got a little freaked out when Nygus and Sid sensei had to hold her down so stien could pop her arm back into place.

;"The screaming was a little more violent than usual but the pain was excruciating. The pain died down after the arm was in place but no matter how many times she told him it was numb he just wouldn't get over it

"He has been hovering incessantly for three days now and she can't take it anymore. She just wants to be able to go to the bathroom without him waiting outside the door in case she bumps her arm.

Maka winces as a particularly loud squeak sounds through the hallway. She picks up the pace and closes the door as quietly as possible

When she does exit the bathroom about seven minutes later ( it was a bit harder than usual without the use of one hand or the shimi of her hips) he is waiting there in his sweats with a sleepy, accusing glare

How the hell did he hear her. It's like his hearing only works when she injured. On a normal day she could be calling him for fifteen minutes and he won't hear a thing but the minute she tries to sneak here he comes

Maka…" he accuses. She sticks out her lower lip and points her head away like a child. "I'm a big girl soul, I can take care of myself." She insists for the hundredth time

And what if you tried and got hurt?" He snips hotly. "Well I guess you'd come help me because you've obviously developed some kind of super hearing." She retorts throwing her hands in the air.

His voice is weighed down with exhaustion. "And what if I had been asleep? Huh?" He raises his eyebrow. "Well you wo- wait, were you not sleeping? What's wrong?" She asks turning from anger to concern within a few second

He rolls his eyes "stop trying to change the subject maka" her hands come to either side of his face. "no soul we can fight about this later, why aren't you sleeping?

Normally maka would leave him be. Soul doesn't talk about things, especially feelings, until he's ready. But with his already unsteady sleeping habits and his penchant for guilt and punishment when she's injured, she's not taking any chances./

She looks him straight in the eyes. Her left hands shakes slightly at the effort of staying high enough to touch his cheek

He pulls her arm down with a grown and blows off the whole thing with a snippy 'it's nothing maka' which only tells her that it's something.

"Soul.." She starts with a sigh. "Tell me what's wrong." He eyes burn intensely with concern like the pale green of a beachwood fire.

It's just nightmares maka. Nothing new. You should be more concerned with yourself right now. How's your arm?"

"stop trying to change the subject soul. What nightmares?" She's starting to shake from the effort of staying upright for so long but she gonna stand her ground and get some answers

Soul's eyes zero in on the shake in her leg and she wills the muscle to stop but only succeeds in speeding it up. Soul groans. "Fine but you have to sit down

Maka gives In with a nod and soul leads her quickly back to her bed. He lifts her up onto the edge and sits next to her

He's silent for several seconds before he begins. "I just...in the last mission when you….I keep hearing you screaming. They were holding you down and…it was my fault. It's always my fault." He trailed off mournfully.

Soul, you big idiot. I told you it only hurt for a second when they pushed it in. It's fine now

And really how could it have been your fault I literally slid off of a building. If I hadn't caught the ledge we both would have died.

You weren't to blame for any of this. And it really isn't all that bad anyhow. I'll have a scars but what else is new." She reasoned with him. " there's no reason to blame yourself for something you had no control over.

Her hand ran soothingly up and down his arm while she searched his features. She could tell that her little speech had no effect on him. She sighed and pulled the covers back slipping her legs into the sheets and then holding her arms open.

"Come here" she commanded. Soul Hesitated. One side if his brain was repeatedly wondering why the hell she was inviting him into her bed and the other side were running over the little silvery scars across her skin and thinking how much he'd like to trace them.

Maka (impatient as always) grabbed his arm and pulled him down next to her. She pulled the blankets over them and snuggled into his chest. Her arm wrapped around his torso and their legs pressed together. The smooth skin of her cheek sliding against his neck with the slightest ruff sliver of a scar.

He was caught off guard by the strong scent of honey and coconut. She actually thought he was going to be able to sleep like this? No way

Not with her hot breath ghosting across his shoulder like it was and her chest pressed up to his bare one.

But even as he thought this the steady beating of her heart against (slightly lower and to the left of) his was lulling him into a peaceful sleep.

am so sorry I haven't updated in awhile and when I tried to some glitch happened. But it's up now. I would have updated but I cut my knuckle most the way off. It's been painful but I'll be OK. Thank you for continuing to read my stuff. -gray/span/p


	8. Chapter 8

….fat ankles….kindergarten pigtails….bookworm…. Flat chest… Tiny tit….no chance...no hope...undesirable… No one could want her…

The slap of skin against skin finally stopped the flow of insults

Every person in the hall stopped and turned to look at the group. Soul stood head still turned to the side face openly shocked

Maka's hand slowly sank back to her side. Heat rising in her face matching the Scarlet handprint on souls cheek.

All their friends stood open mouthed

Maka was strong insults didn't affect her, but the lonely tear streaking down her cheek was starting to suggest otherwise. He had gone to far this time

Maka turned on her heel and walked away from him. She didn't say anything. There was nothing to say.

He was right after all. No one could possibly find her attractive. She was flat chested and skinny, covered head to toe in scars and more toned than considered desirable for a girl.

She was a Meister her job was hard on her body. She didn't have time to try and look pretty while she worried about her grades and took down evil souls.

She was ugly and undesirable, Unwanted, unlovable. The confession note in her locker was a joke. Some prank put up by a NOT class member trying to mess with her. Because no one in this world could ever love maka albarn.

'You should be following her.' Souls brain screamed at him. 'Go after her. Beg her to forgive you.' But his legs were glued to the spot.

No one could love maka. He sure as hell couldn't and no one else would be allowed to.

No one else saw the soft girl behind her 'hell in a pair of combat boots' exterior

No one else saw the sweet way her face relaxed when she was happy.

No one else had to remind her to blink every few chapters

No one else had to run to the laundry basket and grab her a towel when she forgot to get one.

No one else saw her bedhead

Or the little calluses left over from their early years

No one else saw all of the things about her that made her special. The things that made her maka. No one but him could look to her subtle beauty and find himself entranced.

No one else was even allowed to look at her. This had to be a joke because if it wasn't soul doesn't know if he could live.

No one but him has ever laid with her heart beating against his and her soul flirting happily around his.

No one knows maka like he does and no one deserves the girl he loves.

But that's okay. Maka doesn't do men. She hates them. Shed never go on a date. But that flirty little smile the girls coaxed onto her lips when they read the confession out loud had broken him.

She was his Maka. She might not be his girlfriend but she is his partner. His Meister.

Though she might not be for much longer if he didn't MOVE

"Goddamnit soul go after her" blackstar wailed. And that's all it took he was streaking down the hall after her. He screwed up real bad this time

This wasn't a fight, he'd really hurt he

Yes he saw all the sides of her that no one else did. But that meant he had seen the heartbreaking moments shed fallen apart. He was horrified that he knew he'd caused it this time.


	9. Chapter 9

**rated t for suggestive themes.**

What is pretty?

What defines you as attractive?

Maka always thought it was the 'perfect' figure.

Double D's and a thin waist.

But then there are her friends each so different and each so beautiful?

Tsubaki is beautiful because of her height and her silky hair. Her bust and her smile.

Liz is tall too but she has that Carmel hair that makes all the boys swoon. Thin and curvy.

Patty is very different, short and blondee and round. But it works for her.

Maka never really thought she was beautiful.

It was easy to stay pretty when you were a weapon. You didn't have to deal with the scars and the muscle that came from battle.

Because let's face it, no guy wants his girl to have a six pack. That makes them feel inferior or what ever.

Girls skin should be milky white and smooth as silk. Maka's was pale and littered with scars. Little silver lines running like ink across her paper colored flesh.

She was flat chested and thin almost gangly. She had fat ankles and scars and calluses. Her hair was dull and thin. She was toned on every muscle. The only mildly attractive thing about her was her eyes.

Maka wasn't beautiful ,hell she wasn't even pretty. Maka wasn't even stuck out like a sore thumb in a crowd of girls.

But for some reason right now with his eyes drinking in every inch of her while she slipped off that ridiculous dress she had to wear all night (that had everyone staring horrified at her scars)., she felt beautiful.

When he reached out and traced his fingers across the scars on her waist, she felt special.

His eyes flared into fiery red pits when they locked with hers, and melted all the insecurity away. She wasn't plain or ugly or undesirable. She was his and that's all that mattered.

 **okay so I really hated the last chapter 8. I wrote it once and it got deleted so I had to redo it and it didn't turn out as well, but I hope this makes up for it. I really love the look into her head in this one and yeah a fic where their actually in a relation ship and not flirting around the edges of denial. Its about damn time and I know it. So maybe I get a decent mid relationship chapter out next Time. But no promises. Thank you all my loyal readers for sticking with this story even when I don't update for a month. You are appreciated! -Gray**


	10. Chapter 10

This mission sucked.. I mean they've had some crappy missions before but this one really sucked. It had been three weeks they've been stuck on some little island right near that tourist trap called Hawaii.

There is a kishin egg running around grabbing the swimmers and divers off the coast of Hawaii and dragging them over here. The freaking locals though have gotten it into their heads that it's some kind of volcano god and won't help them catch it. They're actually protecting the damn thing. Soul had enough.

He grabbed maka out of the heated conversation she was having with some cranky old lady and dragged her towards the docks. "Soul, What are you doing?" "We need a break." He pushed her towards the little boat they've been renting and jumped in. Maka hesitated. She wanted nothing more than to leave for awhile but if they didn't find this kishin egg it could strike again. "Come on maka you can't get anything done when you're this frustrated. We'll get some decent food and come back with a clear head."

Maka finally nodded and hopped down next to him. The boat ride and trek through the hotel chain took about forty five minutes and both were completely starving when they finally found some small local burger joint.

Soul couldhave cried he was so happy to eat something other than fish. They found a seat at a small booth close to the counter and waited to be served. They spent the next hour chatting about what they were going to do when they get home and joking around. They finished up their meals and payed.

Slipping back out into the humid night air, full and happy. Soul continued to bring up some prank blackstar pulled on her before they left, leaving maka to half heartedly threaten him. They were only two miles from the docks, a thin stretch of rocky cliffs instead of beach pulled up on their right. The lack of beach accounted for the absence of people along this road but light from nearby hotels kept the dark at bay.

Though they aren't completely alone a few yards ahead there was a woman waving down the cliff slide. Soul turned to maka confused, he'd just called her tiny tits and she hasn't reacted. Maka was frozen mid step eyes focused on the women ahead of them.

Soul tensed ready to transform for what ever threat his meister had spotted. But he was entirely unprepared for her next move. She rocked back onto her heal then launched into a run towards the woman. She bolted to the stranger's side and jumped her.

"Mama!" Maka yelled latching onto the woman. The woman,kami albarn, didn't so much as flinch when she was tackled. Instead her arms latched around maka's shoulders and held her at arm's length.

Kami's face was a mix of emotion, surprise, bewilderment, regret. Soul jogged up to the two at this point noticing kami's expression. "oh mama I've missed you so much." Maka gushed tearing up a bit. Soul was shocked.

This woman here was kami albarn? She was a legend. Maka moved to hug her mother again but was restrained. "Maka, what are you doing here?" Kami's voice was hushed and panicky. Maka however didn't seem to notice, she was much to preoccupied staring adoringly at her mother. "I'm on a mission! I'm a two star. Oh mama I've worked so hard-"

"you have to leave." Kami interrupted. "But mama, I haven't seen you in years. Couldn't we just-" "no maka" she cut her off again. "You have to go" she pushed maka away from her causing a growl to slip from soul. She was being rough with his meister.

Kami's eyes finally landed on soul only now realizing that he was there. "A boy, you couldn't even take my parting advice could you?" Kami was oddly bitter sounding. Maka's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Mama?"

"I told you to stay away from boys maka." Maka tensed. "Yes mama but soul is-"

"they're all the same maka, only good for money." Maka was upset now. This didn't sound like her mother. "Mama I don't understand." Her mother rolled her eyes sharply. "You can't trust men, they don't make good partners."

maka was irritated now. "But mama soul is a great partner."

"Enough maka i dont have time to argue with you." kami motioned for her to leave. "But mama…"Maka stretched her hand out towards her mother, but kami took a step back. "I told you i didn't want any part of that man near me." Kami snapped. "I'm not your mama anymore."

A shocked tear slipped down maka's cheeks. Soul was about to pull his Meister away when a nearby rustle caught their attention. A tall man in designer swim shorts and an expensive watch pulled himself up over the cliff edge, a sulf scarf in his fist. He must have been who kami was waving at before.

" honey? Who's this" the man asked noticing maka's tear stained face. "I'm not sure kami said in a sickly sweet tone. But I'm hot can we go back to the hotel now." She rushed the man in the opposite direction abandoning any rights she had left as a mother with the broken little girl sobbing on a cliff side.

 **i really don't like this chapter but I feel restless when I don't update so here you go. I think at least the consept behind the chapter was important but the actual writing sucked. I'll have something better for y'all next time.-gray**


	11. Chapter 11

Sexism. Its one of those parts of life we forget about unless it's directed at us. It's even commonly thrown around like a joke. Girls are weak, boys are dumb, ext. But surely the DWMA a organization that dedicates itself to balance, a place where men and women alike dedicate their lives to battle, would be excluded of such an outdated way of thinking.

Well no, if anything it's worse. Not with the weapons oh no they don't do anything physical during battle for the most part, it's all Meister's. I guess we shouldn't really be surprised they are all very competitive.

The female Meister's are always put under much more pressure to price themselves because of this little detail. Always having to one up the guys just to stay relevant. They always see a need to go the extra mile to prove they are just as dedicated as the boys.

This has resulted in some pretty interesting trends throughout the years. Extreme weight lifting, tattoos of their partner's weapon form, and breast reductions. The last one was because boobs really kinda get in the way during battle.

The newest and admittedly much less extreme fad is a silent vow of commitment. The girls are cutting off their hair. See hair especially long hair has been a sign of femininity for hundreds of years. It used to be considered bad luck to cut a girl's hair.

The girls don't want to be seen as feminine, they just want to be strong. The way Kim explained it, it's a silent vow or a sign commitment to your title as a Meister, your goal of soul collection, and an unbreakable bond between you and your weapon.

It tells the world 'this is my partner, this is our mission, and we are damn well going to succeed'

Kim was on her way to the salon when she gave that little speech. Maka had always thought these little shows the girls put on where dumb. She had never gone with the crowd, she saw those little acts were dumb and just distracted them from actual training and studying. Which in her opinion where the only ways to get stronger.

This is why soul was absolutely shocked when she ran to catch up to kim. Now her pigtails are gone and he has to say it's more than a little unnerving. He guesses he always associated her with her pigtails.

He can't really complain because of how often he made fun of them but he misses tugging on them. Watching them sway when she moved and tying them up in the mornings.

Those pigtails really were a part of who maka is. And their gone now 'sacrificed' for the sake of commitment. But Meister's really do sacrifice a lot of themselves for their jobs. Its nothing new. Who you are just doesn't matter as much as what you do.

What you do becomes who you are.

She is maka, she is a Meister, she is a hero, pigtails or not.

 **so I'm not going to include the short hair in any other chapters or story's(probably) because I really don't think it fits in anywhere. Maka really is her pigtails, but I thought the idea was really interesting and since I hadn't posted in a while...**

 **But here you go a whole new chapter yay...**

 **Ok I know I've been a bad writer, I'll go sit in the corner.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey maka" soul called walking up to her.

She was leaning against her locker scanning the croud for someone.

"Who you looking for."

Maka turned to him looking a little irritated.

" hiro, he was supposed to meet me here twenty minutes ago." She huffed.

Soul ground his teeth at the mention of maka's boyfriend.

He had never liked hiro. He was winy and spineless. The whole dating his Meister thing didn't help either.

Of course maka dating anyone at all had started a scandal in the school. The gossip was unbelievable. Soul really couldn't believe it himself. He had been shocked when maka had agreed to go out with hiro. (By agree we mean she asked him out after he confessed)

But they had been going out for about two months now and nothing had happened. Hiro was such a wimp anyway that maka would have no trouble pushing him around if he stepped out of line.

Maka started to tap her foot impatiently and scan the croud.

"Umm well stein wanted us to meet with him 's room."

Maka gave him an odd look. "Why ms. Marie's room.?" Soul shrugged.

See about a week ago blackstar had gotten mad at kid for 'denying his godliness' or something and carved his name all over the desks on the left side of the room. Kid of course freaked out and smashed the desks up with blackstar's head. The room was currently under construction.

Maka checked her watch and sighed. "He was supposed to be her twenty five minutes ago. Whatever let's go see stein. Hiro can wait."

The two walked through the halls chatting aimlessly until they came close to the room.

About four feet away Maka stopped dead in her tracks. Emotion shouted across he face shifting from surprise, shock, and pain before stopping at the twistingly familiar hallow look she hasn't worn since he had his chest ripped open.

It was the same look that she wore for the first few months of their partnership or every time a particularly bad memory of her father came up. It was the same expression that she wore when ever he got injured. He could she the fiery green light die in her eyes. Her face draining to a sickly pale and her mouth drawing into a tight line.

This was the expression on a young girl abandoned over and over again. By her mother, and her father (during his escapades), and by crona. And nearly by soul time and time again when he jumped infront of blade after blade for her.

Every muscle in soul's body tensed up as she passed by him. Reaching to open the door in slow motion.

Was her father behind the door, Continuing in his man whore ways on her beloved school grounds?

Maka threw the door open and stared emotionlessly forward. He could hear panting and shuffling as clothes were being put back on.

Maka turned around abruptly and started down the hall when hiro ran passed him, zipping his pants back up. The NOT class girl swaying awkwardly in the door way.

Hiro grabbed maka by her arm and yanked her backwards. Soul had him pinned to the groung in an instant, pounding away at his face.

This fucking idiot just destroyed her. He has no idea what he just did. Soul had spent so long chipping away at the walls maka built between herself and her emotions. Hiro was the first man ever trusted aside from soul.

He didn't notice maka continue to walk away, or the croud that gathered in her place. All he could remember was the look he had worked so hard to keep off her face finding its way back.

Finally blackstar pulled soul off of the unconscious boy and drug him into the bathroom. Wile Stein casually gathered hiro into his arms to take the boy to the infirmary, blackstar was helping soul wash the blood off his hands.

When soul was cleaned up and had given a ranted version of the story for blackstar to spread around the school, he headed out to look for Maka.

She wasn't going to be oK.

He found her in the hallway to the library, sitting cross legged in front of her mothers portrait. She stared up at it pleadingly like the canvas had all of the answers.

He sat hesitansatly beside her putting a hand on her shoulder. Tears started the moment she looked up at him but soon violent sobs were shaking her body. She curled into his chest and clutched his shirt.

He was going to have to pick up the pieces of her heart and put them back together again.

That's what they always did. They healed eachothers wounds. From the very begaining when she showed him what a family was like and he taught her loyalty. They fixed each other. Its how thier partnership worked. They became better people together. And when she shattered in his arms he broke right along with her.

 **poor hiro always getting bashed around in these fanfics. He's such a convenient charictor though. Almost nothing is known about and he really doesn't matter to the story line. Still I don't actually hate the guy, I just needed a wiping boy. Sorry hiro - gray**


	13. Chapter 13

Spirit walked stifly through the empty hallway.

Stein had just finished telling spirit everything that happened between maka and her boyfriend.

At first spirit was pissed. He wanted to rip that kid to shreds. Then he was guilty he knew that somehow along the way he had caused this. He might not have promted this kid to do something like this but really with him as a role model what kind of men was he expecting his daughter to fall for?

He had been a horrible husband.

Spirit albarn was a legendary deathscythe, a devoted father, and an accomplished teacher. But when it came to being a husband, he couldn't seem to keep himself straight.

When it all came down to it maka's mistrust of men was wrong. Good men don't cheat and lie and screw up over and over again. Spirit just wasn't a good man.

He knew exactly what his cheating ways had done to his daughter. He had seen it with his own eyes.

That's what brought him back to pissed. This stupid little prick had done to her what spirit has been trying to make up for doing to her. He knew she was way passed devastated.

He turned the corner and slipped into the infirmary before anyone caught him.

The kid was layed out on the bed stitches lined both his cheek bones and over his left eye. Both eyes were black and his lip was busted. There was swelling on nearly every part of his face, most of his neck and even in places on his shoulders.

But the kid was awake and stared utterly horrified at spirit. His pulse quickening made several bruises pulse.

Spirit grinned and walked up to the boys bed side.

The boy flinched back the other derection but couldn't move.

Spirit frowned at the good work that shark tothed bastard had done on the boy. He hated that kid but he was good for Maka, so spirit stayed out of the way. But he sure as hell was going to complain about it.

He leaned directly over the boy and stared into his swollen eyes.

"Your lucky octopus head got to you before I did. I would have landed you in a much more permanent place than the infirmary. I'm not going to undermine the kids work by killing you this time, but look at me, if you ever go near my daughter again I will cut off your limbs and leave you in stiens basement for him to have his way with you. You understand me boy?" Spirit threatened darkly.

Hiro attempted to nod his head, but could only do so much in his current state.

"Good" spirit wispers directly into his ear for added affect.

 **my internet is getting cut off for a wile so I figured I let you guys have two for now. I don't know when it'll get turned back on but it shouldn't be too long. Hope you enjoyed spirit -gray**


	14. Chapter 14

maka was competitive. Soul knew that, but he never knew how sexy that could be. When they were younger, competitive meant extra lessons and stupid fights they had no buisness being in. But competitive grown maka was different.

Sure they still took extra lessons even though they'd graduated and they still got into fights they shouldn't, but compatative maka had come up with some interesting experiences over the years.

Last friday for example when maka challenged Kim to a strech-off. Which was basically two really hot girls doing yoga. Needless to say the male portion of the audience was captivated.

Well at least until blackstar jumped in, he'll never get the image of blackstar in mid downward facing dog out of his head.

Then again maka's competitiveness also got them into situations like this one, standing in the woman's lingerie looking for the perfect piece for tsubaki. One prettier than the one Liz was getting her.

Honestly it was probably soul's fault, it wasn't like she didn't warn him that he didn't want to go shopping with her but I mean how was he supposed to end up here.

He was just gonna buy her some Mr/Mrs hand towels or somthing for the shower.

Really it was Liz's fault for suggesting that all the girls buy tsubaki some proper lingerie now that she was getting married. He couldn't have just listened to Maka could he?

Shopping with Liz anytime was uncomfortable but when they started joking and throwing around pieces that would look good on each other, he about died.

The last straw was probably getting hit in the face with a lacy emerald bra meant for maka. Honestly it would look fucking great on her, that was the problem.

He really didn't need to be standing in the middle of the mall sarounded by giggling girls and picturing his Meister in her underwear.

He threw up his hands and told maka she was on her own. He was not helping her anymore.

He was going to hide in the food court and hopefully get the images of her wrapped up in green and black lace OUT of his head. Or at the very least filled away for later.

Either way he stalked off red faced with a barrage of catcalls and hestarical laughter fading behind him.

The things he does for his Meister.

 **hey I'm not dead! Honestly I'm surprised, after having the flu and an extreme case of cedar fever at the same ttime. I was sick out of my mind for a solid week. Otherwise I would not have gone this long without posting. Sorry about that. I hope you at least enjoyed this short little thing. The story's will be better quality when my brain is 100% again.- gray**


	15. Chapter 15

How?

How was she supposed to _not_ fall for him?

How was she supposed to resist when he knew her inside and out.

When the lines between comforting and heated touches had started to blur.

When she couldn't sleep without the sound of his heart beat.

How could age resist when he flashed her those eyes.

God those eyes of his. She swears they look right into her soul.

They read her like only soul can.

He moves with her, always dancing on the edge of something more. But always

Slipping past right before they touch.

He Stares at her like she's something special.

He makes her _feel_ special.

She's the only one to touch him To feel the rythme of his soul. Something dark and bbeautiful.

Something just barely outside of her understanding.

She's never understood him. But she knows him. Knows him like shell never know anyone else. Like he knows her.

How then?

How was she supposed to stop this?

He was the best thing that had ever happened to her.

He brought stability and enticing darkness to her life.

He looks at her like she is the sun.

And she supposes he is her moon. Dark, solid, and reliable.

He is her equal and opposite.

Her safety and the thing that tempts her into dangerous territory.

Shes decided, to lay it all on the line and fallow him into hell. She just desperately hopes they cone out the other side together.

 **ok this is going to be my last entry in this drable series. The quality has just gone down a lot and I am not proud of it. But i didnt want to leave it on a bad note. I might start a new one, or just post one shots. For now though I do have other story's that are worth checking out.**

 **~gray**


End file.
